1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclined engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, there is an engine which projects a cylinder from a crank case obliquely and upwardly like the present invention, as the inclined engine (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-303941) .
The engine of this type is effectively used for reducing its height so as to decrease the height of a bonnet of a machine which is to be loaded with this engine.
This conventional engine composes a gear train by a crank gear, a valve operating cam gear, a governor gear and a balancer gear.
The conventional technique has the following problem.
Problem: The gear train is not compact.
Although the crank gear, the valve operating cam gear, the governor gear and the balancer gear compose the gear train, no device is made for their arrangement. This results in failing to make the gear train compact, which is one of the factors to inhibit the downsizing of the engine.